


Kiss x Warmth (Mitsuru Introspection)

by WaterDarkE



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: Mitsuru finds himself in the greenhouse once more, hoping for some needed solitude. But, once Hiro comes in, looking for him, something unexpected occurs and the two gain the opportunity to amend a former broken promise made when they were children.





	1. Kiss x Reflection

_He couldn’t forget._

_He couldn’t allow himself to forget._

_The pain he felt at Hiro’s betrayal, for breaking that promise they made together._

_For saying it didn’t exist, at all. For forgetting._

_Even if he remembered those clouded eyes of his._

* * *

 

After speaking with Kokoro, he came more into terms with himself, his past, and his future. And the same with speaking with Hiro as he recovered from Zero Two’s influence.

He wanted to stop hating himself, after all this time. Stop saying saying to himself that he couldn’t place trust in anyone anymore. Because they will betray him and hurt him again as Hiro did so long ago.

As they had their reasons, and he had to keep that into consideration. Even if it did hurt in the end, he wore a smile, pretending to be strong.

* * *

 

Walking into the greenhouse, a place where few entered, Mitsuru sat down and took a deep breath. He liked the air in here, as it smelled sweet and clean. And he could think his own thoughts, without the outside chatter. Even Kokoro didn’t come in here except to water the plants, and that was not today.

He liked being alone, but sometimes, being accompanied by someone was nice.

Staying in there for a while, as he finished all of his chores for the day, and didn’t want to sleep, he saw the sky start to darken a bit. And he walked closer to the entrance to turn on the light. And soon, he heard footsteps coming from the distance, but once the light turned on, that turned into a sprint.

 _Who could it be?_ He wondered, until the door opened.

It was Hiro, panting from the exertion, sweat rolling off of his face. Mitsuru narrowed his eyes, as he was the last person that he wanted to see. Even if he has come to term with himself, the scars still hurt.

”I heard that you are often here.” Hiro smiled for a moment, hanging by the doorway.

”Who told you?”

”I asked Ikuno and Kokoro, as they are the people closest to you.”

_”Ohh… Of course, they did. Even if he didn’t get along well with Ikuno and was starting to know Kokoro, they still knew his routine and how he did things. He was their partners after all._

”Well, sit down with me. It’s better than staying in the cold. Close the door so the plants stay warm.”

As Hiro approached, his foot got caught on a watering hose, and he started to fall forward.

”Watch out!” Mitsuru got up and tried to catch the falling Hiro.

And falling from the momentum, he felt hands protect the back of his head and body, and lips against his own.

After opening his eyes, he looked straight at Hiro, feeling both of them grow red as they both realized what position they were in.

With Hiro over him, rather than feeling angry, he mostly felt embarrassed, shocked, and protected even. And covered his lips with his free hand and his eyes with the other.

”Thanks Hiro. For helping me there. But… Get off me, please.”

O… Of course!” And Hiro with some difficulty, after setting Mitsuru gently down, sat up, and after Mitsuru did the same. And they looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

 

**To be continued...**


	2. Redemtion x Warmth (Mitsuru Introspection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru and Hiro take the time to talk with one another.

After looking into each others eyes for a bit longer, they spoke at the same time.

”I’m sorry!”

Shocked at that simultaneous moment, Mitsuru spoke first, feeling an obligation to allow the person who inspired him the reason for his former grudge.

”I’m sorry for acting like such a horrible person before. Especially when it came to piloting with Zero Two. Anger filled my soul, especially after you broke the promise you made with me. I wondered, did I do something wrong? Was there something wrong with me that you looked at me with such a blank, hollow gaze?” He couldn’t help but feel self-loathing rise up in him, and tears fill his eyes from those angry, depressing memories. “I have always wanted to fulfill my promise to you. To pilot with you.”

”But, you didn’t know I was brainwashed. Forced to lose my memories after meeting Zero Two.” Hiro looked at his friend closely, his gaze warm and genuine. Moving a little closer, Mitsuru was a little shocked at the approach, but he also curious about what he would do. It was comfortable, yet comfortable.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Mitsuru’s head, bringing it to his chest, speaking into Mitsuru’s hair. “I should be the one to apologize. As I was the one who hurt you in the first place. It isn’t your fault.”

Pressed gently against Hiro, Mitsuru heard Hiro’s heartbeat and sighed, allowing tears to fall. Whether from relief or having his burden lifted, it was hard to explain the sensation that filled his chest. But, it was surely warm. He wrapped his arms around Hiro’s back, and remained like that for a bit longer.

”Thank you, Hiro. For allowing me to overcome my sins, my faults, and my greatest of weaknesses. Otherwise, it would have been far harder. Even with Kokoro by my side, there will be a sense of doubt. But now there isn’t because you spoke to me like this.” Smiling, he looked up at Hiro, cupped his cheeks with his hands, and gaze him a kiss. Watching Hiro’s surprised expression, he chuckled before standing up and offering Hiro a hand. “We should go to bed. It is getting late.” A smile filled his eyes.

Returning that smile, Hiro grabbed onto the offered hand, and pulled himself up. Together, they returned to their home, back to the comforts of sleep.

A burden has been lifted. And maybe someday, they can pilot once more.


End file.
